solo dime por qué
by kaori asagi
Summary: basado después del final de la serie shoujo ai KK


jejeje...por fin me decidí a hacer un fanfic de mi serie favorita...¡Silent Mobius! espero que me haya quedado bien, por que después de ver la serie 5 veces seguidas, es para tener algo ¿no? pero bueno, comencemos!!!  
  
Silent Mobius no me pertenece...y no gano nada con este fic. Alerta contenido Shoujo ai o Yuri , si no te agradan esta clase de relaciones, abstente de leer este fic. Nadie te está obligando .  
  
Fanfic: "Sólo dime por qué"  
  
Autor: Kaori Asagi (o daji_02, androide 18, kanna_bismarch, Dark_Chii, etc...)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Era un día casi como cualquier otro, excepto por los sucesos un poco paranormales que se llevarían a cabo : la NASA haría un nuevo descubrimiento, la mafia se estaría dando de palos entre ellos, una catástrofe climática haría aparición; pero sin lugar a dudas el suceso que haría que los confines del universo cambiaran , sería el simple hecho de que Kiddy Phenil iba a admitir, quizá por segunda o tercera vez, que estaba ¿enamorada? ; quizá si, quizá no.... pero de todas formas, tenía que pasar.  
  
Habían pasado uno o dos meses desde que Katsumi Liqueur se había enterado que "esperaba". Cosa que de cierta forma le molestaba un poco, pues era sobreprotegida por sus compañeras de trabajo quienes, a pesar de saber perfectamente que Kiddy asesinaba dormida debido a sus "ataques" al ser sonámbula, fueron persuadidas para que la próxima madre se fuera a vivir a uno de los departamentos mas sucios y desordenados en la historia de la humanidad. Y aunque también los cuidados eran demasiados, no exageraba tanto como las demás.  
  
En fin , Katsumi había regresado de hacer algunas compras, cosa que le relajaba un poco (aunque caminar era un castigo). Colocó su mano en la cabeza haciéndose notar su fatiga. Tenía que pensar ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que lo amas? No es algo de todos los días ¿o sí? Había opciones:  
  
Mirar el techo simulando que todo está bien y preguntar "Ah! Y dime ¿cómo has estado?" no; demasiado estúpido y obvio.  
  
Manifestación de celos....no; tampoco. Y es que en el amor no le había ido muy bien la última vez, pensó Katsumi....  
  
Decidida , como pocas veces últimamente y a pesar de que los tacones le estaban haciendo una clase de tortura tanto sicológica como física, decidió ir a visitar al "objeto de su afecto".  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Mientras, en las oficinas de la ya famosa policía 00 ó AMP, se encontraba una pelirroja, roncando como oso en pleno invierno, cosa ya habitual. No había nadie, cuando se supone que se estaba en plena guerra y la existencia de la especie de Némesis era ya un hecho en el mundo; y a pesar de ello, no había nadie.  
  
Fuera de la mediana oficina , Katsumi miraba atentamente ese rostro her...ejem...el rostro de Kiddy, que aún permanecía descansando. La mujer de cabello oscuro subió lentamente los escalones, y se acerco con mucha sutileza al rostro de la pelirroja, casi al punto de besarla...pero algo le detuvo , un presentimiento, algo; se alejó. Se oían pasos ¿no se supone que no había nadie? Pues no; una mujer alta y de cabello claro, Lebia Maverik entró con una taza de té. ¿Qué sintió? Entre felicidad, sorpresa y miedo de que la embarazada hubiese caminado hasta las oficinas .Enseguida soltó su taza e invitó a Katsumi a sentarse.  
  
Ciertamente, sus platicas no eran muy interesantes, algo así como: "¿cómo estás? Bien ¿y tú? También...-silencio-" En fin ,ambas estaban contentas de verse después de algo de tiempo.  
  
El silencio comenzó...siguió...siguió...boste-...¡¿bostezos?! al oír esto ambas, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, voltearon a ver a Kiddy: había despertado. Increíblemente, Lebia está descubriendo que no solo es buena para los números, cálculos exactos, etc; sino que también lo es para detectar las miradas , ¿por qué? Quizá por el hecho de que el bostezo de Kiddy diera lugar a una ya casi extinta sonrisa conmovedora y tierna por parte de Katsumi. Lebia lo comprendió, se iba a ver....no sé...algo....  
  
Después de la despedida obvia de Lebia, Kiddy, con rezagos del descanso tomado anteriormente, se sentó enfrente de su ex-compañera de armas  
  
Bostezando Kiddy dijo- ¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando-.  
  
Con ligera cara de seriedad Katsumi respondió - Vine a hacerte un pregunta-  
  
Kiddy, al oír semejante respuesta enfureció un poco, se levantó de su asiento y replicó -¡eso pudiste haberlo hecho cuando estuviera en casa! ¡no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí! -  
  
Otra ligera expresión, pero esta vez de ternura -Es importante-  
  
Kiddy asintió con la cabeza. Y era cuestión de segundos para que su termómetro de sorpresa iba a llegar al máximo-¿por qué me salvaste? ¿por qué diste tu sangre para deshacer el legado? - Pareciera como si le acabaran de informar que hay unos cuantos millones de MEGADYN sueltos por la ciudad, así de grave reaccionó. Toda esta extrañeza intento ocultarla ¿por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabia.  
  
Ya de muy buen humor Kiddy respondió con una sonrisa quizá , demasiado disimulada, de esas que ella acostumbra hacer cuando se quiere desviar del tema. Se puso a pensar ¿por qué diablos la había salvado? Pues porque era su amiga, pensó. A pesar de tener ya su repuesta, prefirió hacer que no pasaba nada y tomó de una forma disimulada a Katsumi.  
  
-¡Mira que preguntas haces! ¡No te pongas sentimental y mejor vámonos a descansar antes de que te pongas mas sentimental!- ¿¡Que clase de respuesta era esa!? En fin ,así era Kiddy...y no había nada que hacer. Con una pelirroja desesperada por salir del tema y una morena entre confusión y asombro, la oficina del AMP se quedó vacía.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Alrededor de una computadora, Lebia y dos muchachas de más pequeñas edades miraban sorprendida; mientras una cuarta mujer, de cierta expresión de enojo, estaba sentada con los pies en un escritorio y abrazando una extraña arma: Gesso.  
  
Eran la ya mencionada Lebia, Namy, Yuki y Lum Cheng. Mientras que las dos primeras comprendían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando entre Katsumi y Kiddy, la última se mostraba desinteresada (¿o celosa? O_o); la tercera, llena de inocencia preguntó con la mano en barbilla y de forma pensativa  
  
-No entiendo por qué no le contestó-  
  
Lebia y Namy: ¬¬ U  
  
Yuki: ^_^ p  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ya en la noche, Kiddy y Katsumi empezaron a tomar el té, el cual, obviamente preparado por la embarazada, pues no quería sufrir el tomar un agrio té. La bebida fue acompañada por un trozo de pastel, también obra de Katsumi pues sabía que en las tres ocasiones que Kiddy compro un pastel lo había dejado en el congelador durante semanas.  
  
En fin todo estuvo bien, excepto las veinte o treinta veces que Katsumi insistía en su pregunta siendo desviada del tema las veinte o treinta veces. Sec cansó , así que mejor tomo un baño y durmió; sin embargo, las cosas para Kiddy no eran tan sencillas. Estaba recostada en el sofá de su departamento, pues había cedido su cama a Katsumi, para que se sintiera mejor , pero bueno, en aquel sofá, analizaba la pregunta Katsumi una y otra vez, el suficiente numero de veces y de respuestas como para que la misma morena hiciera una revisión ella misma. Y a pesar de todo, la respuesta no le llegaba a la cabeza ¿por qué dio su sangre por ella? Sin respuesta y con mucho trabajo, decidió dormir.  
  
Más o menor por algo de las cuatro de la mañana, se manifestaría el estado de sonámbula de Kiddy.  
  
Caminó lentamente, y después de dormir semanas en un sofá, lo primero que extrañó fue su delicada y cómoda cama. Como si nada se acostó ¡OH pequeño detalle! ¡Katsumi también dormía ahí! A pesar de todo, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta y durmieron ;bueno una hora.  
  
Debido al calor que la respiración de Katsumi proporcionaba al rostro de Kiddy, ésta se despertó. Con una expresión muy parecida respecto a los MEGADYN , anteriormente mencionada, llena de sorpresa, la pelirroja se dio cuanta de la escasa distancia que había entre su rostro y el de Katsumi. Y de la nada, en su mente se dibujó rápidamente la pregunta de la mujer enfrente de ella "¿por qué me salvaste?" , de la misma forma en la que éstas palabras aparecieron en su mente, la respuesta hizo aparición....  
  
"porque te amo..."  
  
Después de quedarse mirando el angelical rostro de Katsumi durante unos minutos, y comprender lo que pasaba, decidió irse, porque no iba a responderle a la cara , aún no tenía el valor para hacerlo ....aunque algún día....  
  
******************************************************  
  
Que tal?! ^^ pues las opiniones son bienvenidas. Antes que nada, quienes han leído otros de mis fics como "Mi muñeca" o "Sacrificio" notarán que hay una GRAN diferencia, puesto que me aleje bastante de mi estilo tan dramático y lo cambié. Bueno, respecto a este fic pues no estaba muy segura de que pareja shoujo ai lo haría , tenía tres opciones: Katsumi + Kiddy , Katsumi + Yuki o Lum C. + Yuki. Pero al final me decidí por esta pareja porque a mi parecer es la mejor, y nadie me dice lo contrario, puesto que los que han visto la serie ven claramente la escena en la que Kiddy le pide perdón a Katsumi por desconfiar de ella, y sabemos que la pelirroja la abraza y Katsumi corresponde el abrazo , haciéndose hacia atrás. Pero bueno , no digo más y hasta luego.  
  
¡¡¡¡QUE VIVA SILENT MOBIUS!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡QUE VIVA KIDDY!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡QUE VIVA KIDDY/KATSUMI!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! 


End file.
